Swimming goggles with integrated frame and lenses that is related to the swimming goggle structure to be improved by the present invention is shown in FIG. 1. Such a conventional swimming goggle structure, designated with reference numeral 6 in the drawings, comprises two rims 60, two lenses 61, two padding members 62, a bridge 63 and a strap 64. Each of the rims 60 has a lens 61 associated therewith and the rim 60 and the lens 61 are made integrally with a rigid, light transmitting material. The rim 60 has a circumferential flange 601 formed thereon to which the associated padding member 62 is mounted.
The rim 60 has a connecting section 602 formed at an inner side thereof to be connected to the other rim 60 by the bridge 63. The rim 60 also has a strap connector ring 603 for connecting the strap 64.
The padding member 62 is made of a soft material, having a circumferential lip 621 to engage the flange 601 of the rim 60 and a face contact section 622 integral with the lip 621 to provide a comfortable and compliant contact with the face of a wearer.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, conventionally the padding member 62 is mounted to the flange 601 of the rim 60 by means of the lip 621. Such an engagement between the flange 601 of the rim 60 and the lip 621 of the padding member 62 is, however, not very firm which may sometimes leads in disengagement therebetween when a user puts on the goggles in a harsh manner.
As shown in FIG. 2B, the lip 621 of the padding member 62 has a J-shaped cross section having a short leg 6210 and a long leg 6211 with a space formed therebetween, defining a receiving slot 620 to receive and hold therein the flange 601 of the rim 60 in such a manner that the short leg 6210 is located on the side (outer side) of the flange 601 that is away from the wearer's face, while the long leg 6211 is located on the side of the flange 601 that is confronting the wearer's face (inner side) and integrally connected to the face contact section 622.
In putting on the swimming goggles, the wearer may sometimes need to adjust the location of the swimming goggles on the face by moving the goggles for example up and down and in moving the goggles up and down, due to the contact engagement between the face contact section of the padding member 62 and the wearer's face, a drag force is imposed on the face contact section 622 of the padding member 62 by the wearer's face, as indicated by the straight arrows of Figure 2B. This causes the short leg 6210 of the lip 621 to turn over the flange 601 of the rim 60 as indicated by the arc arrows of FIG. 2B for the padding member 62 is made of a soft material. Such a situation often leads in disengagement of the padding member 62 from the rim 60 in wearing the swimming goggles.
In view of such a drawback, an improvement of the swimming goggles is made in accordance with the present invention to eliminate such a problem.